The Legend of Zelda: The Child of Night
by Zethil1276
Summary: After a civil war, a young Link is taken to the lost woods, but instead of being in the care of the Great Deku tree, he is taken in by the Sheakia Impa. bad at summaries, better inside I hope.


**AN/ Hey guys, I have some news for you! Summer is coming, and I will have much more time to write! So… I have not had the chance to get this story close to finished, so if someone would like to PM me, or review, giving me ideas, then I would love that!**

Disclaimer! I do not own The Legend of Zelda, that lovely right goes to Shigeru Miyamoto (Sorry if i butchered his name) and Nintendo.

This tale begins on the eve of a dark day. A day of red seas, and steal. A day… of death. In a land far away from the earth we live on, a tall castle stands watch over a beautiful land known as Hyrule. The inhabitants range from the Hylians, elf folk that live in the plans of Hyrule field and swamplands to the south. The Gorons, large rocklike golems the inhabit the mountains. The Zora, the merfolk that have the rivers and Lakes of Hyrule. The Gerudo to the east, have the desert and canyons. Last, but not least are the Kokeri, the eternally young tree children. It was to the latter that our hero was meant to live. This… is his story. This is the story of a child… a CHILD OF NIGHT.

Fire and smoke rose in the air as a woman runs through the ruins of a building. "Link! Where is Link?!" The woman looks around for her husband as she rushed to and fro. "LINK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A weak sound is heard from a pile of rubble, as a hand breaks out of a hole. The woman furiously tries to free him, but a yell of agony is heard. "Stop! Stop… Cathren… please just go, the soldiers are coming! Go and take our son… Please take Razule…" He drifts off, from fear, or his wounds she didn't know, as the sound of metal on stone was heard from the corridor. She grabs the bundle to her side and runs. She hopes over stone and jumps away from fire as she tries to leave the ruined castle.

"Stop!" a deep voice wish a southern twang is heard from behind Cathren. She turns and her blood runs cold. It's the dreaded leader of this rebellion. He stood tall, with his Axe and bloody shield. "Stop this fight! No more Hyrulian blood has to be split this day!" The answer, as one might expect was a spear to the shoulder. The one responsible spat at him and said "Then surrender this hopeless crusade, Thero! You can't win against the might of the goddesses, or the king!" A battle cry rises from the people listening as the king's army rushes forward to take out the rebels. Cathren ignores everything after as she rushes out of the castle, hoping to get to the safety of the woods.

A young man, with red hair and a scrawny frame looks out over the burning hellscape below. He raises a bow in his left hand and nocks an arrow to the string. And aims at a strong man taking out many of the king's army. He pulls the string with his two foremost fingers till the feather brushes his cheek. He quickly lines up the shot and fires arrow after arrow down on the rebels, dispatching three of them in a matter of seconds. A smile crosses his face, highlighting his handsome features, as he reaches for his quiver on his right leg to grab air. He curses and slings the bow over his shoulder. As he is running to fetch more, he is knocked to the ground by a soft THING barreling at him. "Uff!" a feminine voice says from on top of him. "Are you OK Ma'am?" the man asks as he helps the woman up, and sees the child in her arms. "Nevermind that, We need to get you out of here. Fast!" She nods, and together they run out of the castle, dodging people at every turn.

"We need to get you to the lost woods, they would never look th-" The man's words were cut short by a wet _Thunk._ She looks over at him to see him stagger, with an arrow in his back, and the bloody arrow head was poking out of his chest. She screams as runs even faster to the safety of the lost woods. Before she made it to the edge of the woods, a sharp stab of pain, followed by the agonizing pain of a fire in her body. An arrow had hit her in the stomach. She screams as she just keeps running, having to protect her Razule.

She lays down, bleeding and weak, after feeling that she was safe. She starts to cry and holds her frighteningly silent child. As she lays there, her precious life blood, soaking into the ground, a dark skinned woman steps out of the woods, and bends over Cathren's body. "I'll take your son, and raise him. He will live." a deeper woman's voice sounds. Cathren, whose only concern was her baby, nods her head. "My name is Impa, and your son will be like my own." Says the Sheika. Cathren tears up, the realization of her loss, her husband, her life, and her son's life has been ripped from her. As she dies, she says the name of the one she loves most, her husband. "I… I love you… L-L-Link...¨


End file.
